love ? hate ? and a whole lot of confusion
by ark gabriel
Summary: Hormones every teenagers nightmare ! especially if your names are Sasuke Uchiha,Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.But don't feel sorry for them not yet.  feel sorry for the WHOLE OF KONOHA !
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

Love,Hate and a whole lot of confusion

Chapter One

Hum... hum... hum... hum...

"For god's sake!" Naruto moaned as his hand reached slowly from under the covers, his phone still vibrating when he answered;

"Naruto where are you? The team was supposed to meet up hours ago,Sasuke he's been here the whole time and not even complained once! Naruto you should follow his example"Sakura's high whiny voice continued.

_'damn Sasuke that bastard why does he have to be so god damn perfect! arriving hours earlier so what! I'm good, doesn't matter what time of the day you get up bastard, I Naruto Uzumaki shall be the perfect guy and steal Sakura's heart from that cold-hearted blockhead SASUKE UCHIHA!'_

"Naruto are you even listening!? Naruto, Naruto answer me!"

"huh.. what? Oh sorry Sakura I'll be there in a minute"

Naruto put the phone back on the side table and rose from the mess of blankets he called a bed, he shivered as he crossed his wooden floor to his bathroom, his feet padded across the clothe laden floor boards. Running his fingers through his tangled mop of blonde hair.

The steam was like relaxing arms comforting his lonely soul, without Sakura he felt empty knowing that she liked _him,_ eh damn Sasuke always using Sakura's love like some kind of toy.

Naruto looked into the mirror using the back of his hand to wipe away some of condensation, his face revealed, his tanned skin reddened with the heat of the room, Naruto did this every morning checking if the scars had faded over night but; they never did, and as always his heart sank the scars a fair pink and slightly raised,reminding him of the torture and segregation that he has faced all his life,they separated him from everyone especially the woman he loved,Sakura Haruno.

10 minuets later Naruto clothed in his favourite orange and black jumpsuit hopping out his apartment door pulling up his shoes in haste.

"Damn can't keep Sakura waiting with that Sasuke bastard any longer!" Naruto cursed stumbling down the last few steps and out onto the street.

"Oh Naruto, I didn't know you felt that way" Sasuke's over confident voice sneered from his smirking mouth, Sasuke was leaning against the wall in loose jeans hanging from his slender hips and a white vest top covering his pale muscles,damn Sasuke why does he have to be perfect.

"Sasuke... I thought you were training ?"

"idiot training finished an hour ago,I thought I'd come and tell you not to bother to show up"

"oh really um..." Naruto didn't know what to say

_shit why did he have to show up,at that exact moment too shit shit shit_

"Naruto? Kakashi told me to come talk to you about today's training session and do some sparing"

_damn Kakashi, he knew I didn't like that fool why didn't he send Sakura?I would love to have done some sparing with her. _Distracting images of Sakura's sweating body flashed through his head.

"um...I'm going to eat" Naruto said walking in the well known direction to Ichiraku ramen.

Sasuke stood their fuming,did that idiot honestly think that he could just call him a bastard and walk away to eat! Sasuke wasn't going to react to Naruto's childishness, but his eyes couldn't help wondering down the boys slender well muscled back to his taught ass, Sasuke quickly realised what he was doing his body whipped away disgusted at what he'd done.

_God damn Sasuke what the hell do you think your doing your straight!_

"STRAIGHT!" Sasuke shouted aloud, he quickly stared around the street, he caught a few eyes peering at him,his paced quickened,soon he reached the Uchiha manor relief filled his body.

_Yum I'd almost forgot just how good Ichiraku's was,ramen is the best way to get my mind off the bastard ! _After a while Naruto had eaten 3 bowls of ramen, he reached to get money from his pocket _shit I'd forgotten to put my money in my pocket._

"Don't worry Naruto I'll get that" Kakashi's voice soothed giving money to the young girl behind the counter,Kakashi started to leave and turned around,

"come on Naruto, we've got to talk"

When they had walked a few streets Kakashi turned to Naruto his eyes threatening.

"look Naruto if you don't start to take training seriously you'll be taken out of team 7, tomorrow were starting training at 5 so don't be late !" after a few more warnings Kakashi left. Naruto was always confused about Kakashi, he said how the team had to meet at a certain time when he was always hours late_ bloody hypocrite_.

For the remainder of the day Naruto visited the training grounds it didn't feel right not training,as training is everything; he has to become Hokage,he has to show Konaha and Sakura that he isn't just the monster everyone thinks he is, but this won't be the only thing to win Sakura's heart he has to beat Sasuke, he must show Sakura that _that_ bastard isn't the one she should love.

He was glad that Sasuke trained with the Konaha military police. If he'd have to endure him training outside team practice he would have killed Sasuke by now _well hopefully._

Sasuke didn't want to train today the incident with Naruto started to make him think,he sat in his room glaring into a text book hoping the strange feeling inside would disappear, but it didn't matter how much he stared nothing was happening,after a few more minuets Sasuke gave up. As he stood up his legs wobbled under his weight, Sasuke walked down the long carpeted hall wondering what he was going to do.

"Sasuke? Sasuke come down stairs"Itachi's voice sounded from the foyer.

"All right coming" Sasuke groggily responded.

When Sasuke eventually reached the base of the grand stair case Itachi walked towards him fumbling in his pocket.

"Ah, here it is,Sasuke I'm going out tonight so you need to feed yourself so here's some money and can you do something out the house for a few hours? I'm just about to start a business meeting" He said whilst handing Sasuke a 20 pound note.

Sasuke gave Itachi a nod finding this the perfect excuse to get some fresh air.

Sasuke decided to go to his 'relaxing area' which was strangely the public training ground, very few people went to the training ground which was probably due to it being in the outskirts of town. Sasuke has always believed that the forest was so free and unchanged by the surrounding world.

Naruto was practising his fighting techniques on a padded wooden pole, he'd been doing this for hours his body was sweating a lot so much that is was dripping in beads across his unclothed chest, he was starting to feel the pain as he hit the pole harder ignoring the pain, _come on Naruto ignore it just ignore it's just as Kakashi says "'no pain no gain'" _He continued for awhile until the pain was just to much.

Sasuke had been wondering through the training grounds when he heard the obvious sounds of someone training,his curiosity got the better of him. When Sasuke eventually found the trainee his eyes widened at the godly sight before him, Naruto was topless dripping with pure beads of sweat making his skin glisten as the setting sun's dying light hit him. Sasuke stood there trying to take-in this once-in-a-lifetime-chance,he felt a warm sensation on his chin thinking it was a bug he wiped his chin with his sleeve however his sleeve became damp, Sasuke realised he had been staring with his mouth open and DRIBBLING ! _Shit Uchihas' don't dibble! Especially while gaping at other men!_

Sasuke felt the urge to run quickly he didn't care where,he knew he had to go but; his legs wouldn't listen,they stayed stock still as if the ground had wrapped roots around his ankles forcing him to stay.

With his back against the training pole, Naruto rubbed witch hazel against the yellowing patches forming on his skin,wincing as some were sensitive as they were on the bone.

_I wonder if Sasuke trains this hard? I never see bruises on his perfect skin_,images of Sasuke in the loose jeans and tight white shirt he was wearing earlier flashed in Naruto's head _shit what am I saying? Damn that ergh_ "SASUKE I WILL BEAT YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning of the confusion

**Chapter two**

**authors note:sorry mega short chapte r currently doing gcse's so will be doing proper updates and chapter lengths in July sorrry xD **

Naruto winced as the Sasuke held him to cold metal locker, he could see his recently abandoned shirt in a heap on the bench, Sasuke's soon will be joining it. Sasuke's hands glided over Naruto's soft tanned skin,his chest,his neck, Sasuke's hands were in a frenzy, they just wanted to touch Naruto's body. He didn't want to hold back any more; he started to kiss Naruto's smooth neck, aggressive moans escaped his lips feeling Naruto's pulse quicken.

He closed his eyes,feelings were overriding him he could no longer control his body, desperation and longing had taken control. He felt Naruto removing his shirt for him wanting to feel Sasuke's body against him; but he continued;opening the top button of Sasuke's jeans pulling them down.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he jolted awake. "That dream felt so real"he whispered to himself shaking his head from side to side trying to get rid of the images**. **He heaved his legs out from under the duvet and sat at the edge of his bed,his head in his hands**. **_What the HELL was I dreaming ? Uchiha's shouldn't have dreams like that ! that wasn't even a dream a FRIGIN' nightmare !_

He stood up. His legs trembled as they held his weight Sasuke was in shock.

He showered and changed following his normal routine.

He arrived at the training grounds around 4 o'clock, thinking he better get warmed up before Sakura and Naruto arrived, well if Naruto arrived that is. He spent the next hour running laps and practising his kunai and shuriken techniques, he knew he was an expert but even they need practice. Sakura arrived 10 minuets early as normal. Normally she harassed him,asking how was his sleep? did he dream of her ? because she dreamed of him and they got married and had two children and boy and a girl which they named after themselves. But she never did.

_GOD SHE'S SO ANNOYING _! he was screaming in his head; though, he knew that if he told her his true feelings she would just get upset cause loads of fuss then tell all the other fan girls and practically kill Sasuke ! but she will forgive him the next day. It was always fun to tease her, because he gets to see Naruto squirm.

5 0'clock was arriving quite slowly all Sasuke wanted to do was finally get to spar Naruto allow himself to touch Naruto with out showing his hidden feelings. _Damn stupid stupid STUPID !_

Ahhh Sasuke. He's sooooooooo perfect ! EEEEEEEEEEEE ! I'm sooo glad I'm on his team, I get too stare at him 24 hours a day; GOD IS A BLOODY GENIUS !

I have always loved Sasuke it's not a secret , i'll chase him around the world if I have too !

I guess the dreams of him and his great body and ohhhhh just thinking of them send shivers to every part of my body; every part. Even my soul shivered.

He always spars Naruto and I don't see why he doesn't spar me! I'M JUST AS GOOD AS HIM !

maybe it's because if he touches me he won't be able to control himself EEEEEEE.I wish. Well I defiantly know I won't hehehe. I've been planning to spar him for ages! ever since we were put on the same team I just can't believe I haven't done it yet. Maybe let my hands go a stray a bit touch his pale well toned skin. Damn.

"ummm Sasuke?"

A few seconds passed.

"Sasuke ?"

**eewww ok not the best of chapters but it's the best I could do sorry.**


End file.
